The Second Generation of the Sanctuary
by Ginger1280
Summary: It's been several years after the threat of the Cabal has ended. Life has become peaceful for Will who was now happily married with five very special children, but when he's called back to the sanctuary, what adventures await him and his new family?
1. A happy family and a call from a friend

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Sanctuary. Oh don't I wish.

Ginger: This is my first Sanctuary fic and I wanted to try my best to make something new. So be nice. If you like it, let me know, if you don't.... well I'm not making you read this now am I? Anyway, This is kinda an interesting story I thought of that involves Will and several original characters. It takes place several years after season 2 obviously and Will and his wife had adopted several unusual kids, who seem to be showing signs of abnormalities. Anyway, Enjoy!"

.

.

.

It felt like the world was finally at peace. The Sanctuary had slipped back into the quiet shadows of the Old City and had returned to research and protecting abnormals.

Helen Magnus had gone back to her research, John Druitt was by her side once again, Tesla had returned to the shadows, rarely coming forward unless needed. Henry was always behind his computer with the Big guy always walking around.

But what had surprised everyone was Will.

He had gotten married and moved away. He was now living in Norfolk Virginia with his wife Mayson who worked on a carrier as a member of the flight crew.

Together they had adopted a group of five siblings who had been deemed unable to be placed for unknown reasons. But they turned out to be some of the most amazing kids they had ever met.

Damian was the oldest at fifteen. He was a tall and skinny kid with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was quiet and reserved, but an amazing student with a love of baseball and his siblings.

Marissa was also fifteen, her and Damian being twins, having identical colored hair, eyes and skin. She was simple, when it came to personality. She was a true socialite and a happy cheerleader being the only teen in the family that made friends quickly. But beneath the flirty exterior was a true tough girl. Overprotective of her siblings, she refused to let anyone pick on them and she didn't mind landing a few punches to make her point.

Haylie was the little girl, at eight, she had blonde pigtails and a face full of freckles. She was mommy and daddy's sweet little girly girl who was all pink and purple flowers, rainbows and butterflies, pixies and unicorns.

Kevin was the baby at four, with hair like Damian's and energy constantly flowing through his skinny little body. He was all grins and giggles and his stuffed tiger who he had deemed tigy.

But then there was Tyler. The in-between child. At thirteen he was tall but somewhat portly compared to his siblings even though he wasn't overweight, and he had sandy brown hair. He was very unsure of everything around him, quiet and shy, and he kept to himself more often then not. But he seemed to cling to Will.

.

It had been a long week for Will. Mayson had left on deployment on Monday, the kids were out of school for the summer, and he had worked every day. But then one day he got a surprising call.

"Magnus it sure has been a while." he said with a smile when he heard the voice on the other line.

"Hello Will, It's nice to hear your voice after so many months."

"You as well. So, is there something you need?" Will asked.

"We were wondering if you'd come back to the Sanctuary for a while Will."

"Oh, Magnus you know I'd love to but I can't. I've got five kids I've got to keep an eye on now. Mayson left on Deployment this week."

"Bring them with you."

Will choked a little on the water that he was drinking. "Magnus, are you crazy? I can't bring five kids to the Sanctuary."

"Why not Will? Besides, it's only fair that they see what their father was a part of."

"I don't want them to end up running into something that will eat one of them."

"You don't want me to eat one of what dad?" Tyler asked, walking into the kitchen and heading to the fridge.

"I'm on the phone Ty."

"Tell the lady I said hi." said Tyler grabbing a soda and walking away.

"Alright then." he said with a nod, then he paused. "Wait? How'd you know I was talking to a lady?"

"I'm just good like that?" he shrugged with a smile.

"Uh huh. Tell me Ty, what's the lady's name?"

"I'm gonna take a while guess and say….. Helen? Too old for you though. Good thing you stuck with mom."

Will just starred as Tyler walked away.

"Okay, that was…. Odd." Will muttered.

"Who was that?" Helen asked.

"My son Tyler. But I never told any of the kids about the Sanctuary or any of you guys in it."

"That's quite strange then. But either way Will we'd like you to come back."

"I don't know Magnus."

"I promise we'll be sure to watch and prevent any of your children from being eaten." she said with a laugh.

"For how long?"

"A month or so. Think of this like…. A family summer vacation."

"Magnus…." Will sighed. "These kids have finally gotten comfortable, they've only been here for a couple months and now that their mother's gone for six months……"

"I understand Will, but we need you back for a while."

Will thought hard for a moment. "Alright, give me some time, I'll have to explain it."

"How old are your children Will?" Helen asked in curiosity.

"Two of them are fifteen, the rest are thirteen, ten and six."

"Then feel welcome to bring the little one's toys. I'll make rooms for them so they feel at home."

"FYI, Haylie's room has purple walls with butterflies all over it. Oh and Tinker Bell, she loves the fairies. Damian's a baseball fanatic, Kevin just likes anything end everything that's trains and trucks. Marissa is a cheerleader and a true socialite."

"What about Tyler?" Helen asked curiously.

"Tyler hasn't shown any preference to anything really. His room is somewhat…. Empty. He usually leaves it be, but every once in a while he'll find a little knick knack or what not and get it. But that's about it."

"He sounds like an interesting child."

"Tyler is Tyler, that's all I can say about him." Will sighed with a shrug. "Anyway I guess we'll be up there in a couple of weeks."

"Driving?"

"Driving." Will confirmed.

"Alright then Will, I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"See you Magnus." said Will, then he hung up the phone.

"So we're going where now?" Tyler asked sitting at the breakfast bar in front of Will.

Will starred. "Are you eavesdropping Tyler?" he asked.

"No, I just got down here." he shrugged. Then he held up his empty soda can. "I came to toss my can in the recycle bin."

"Then how do you know these things?"

"I don't know, I just do." he muttered. "So where are we going?"

"A friend of mine wants us to go spend some time where I used to work."

"Where you used to work? Where did you used to work?"

"This place called the Old City up near Vancouver."

"Old City? I've never heard of that place."

"Not many people have unless you've lived there." he said with a smile.

"Okay then….. So you're saying you used to live in this….. Old City?" he asked taking a banana off the counter getting ready to peel it.

"Yes, and don't eat that now or you'll spoil you dinner." said Will with a smile as he snatched the banana back, making Tyler laugh.

"Dad, I'm thirteen years old, and I'm almost six feet tall, I'm a growing kid, that banana wouldn't even fill me up for ten seconds. Come on, I'm hungry."

"Then you better end up cleaning off your entire plate."

"What are we having?"

"Friend chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Then I'll clean my plate twice." said Tyler with a smile, eating the banana.

"Good then I'll hold you to it." said Will.

"So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible."

"Why? What's there? What's the Sanctuary?"

"How do you do that?" Will asked starring.

"Like I said, I'm good like that."

"Uh huh, go get your brothers and sisters and tell them it's time for dinner." he said, reaching over and ruffling Tyler's hair.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." said Tyler with a laugh, then he left.

Will just sighed as he rubbed his eyes before finishing the mashed potatoes, and heading out to the dining room to set the table, wondering how he was going to explain moving so soon to the kids.

"Hey dad, where's Haylie?" Damian asked, bounding down the stairs. "She's not in her room."

"I think I know." he sighed with a smile. Then he went into the living room where he found Haylie sitting in front of the television holding her teddy bear. "Tinker Bell again Haylie? That's like the third time you've watched this movie today."

"But it's my favorite daddy." she said smiling up at him.

"I know it's your favorite, but it's dinner time." he said, gently picking her up.

"Can I be Tinker Bell for Halloween daddy?" she asked curiously.

"You've got a while till Halloween Haylie. It's only the end of May."

"I know, but I want to be ready for trick or treating."

"For now, just think of eating your dinner." Will said kissing her nose and making her giggle. Then he set her down. "Now hurry, your brothers are waiting, and they're hungry."

"Damian and Ty are always hungry daddy!" she giggled.

"All the more reason for you to get to the table." he said smiling down at her.

Haylie just laughed again and ran to the dining room.

Before long the room was filled with noisy chatter and the clank of silverware.

"So are you going to tell them dad?" Tyler finally asked after a while.

"Tell us what?" Damian asked in curiosity.

"I guess we're gonna spend a month in some weird place called Old City near Vancouver where dad used to work." Tyler shrugged.

"Thanks for the subtlety Ty." Will sighed.

"Why? Do we really need to leave?" Marissa asked.

"My old colleague asked me to return for a month or so and I have to take you guys with me." Will explained. "I think you might like it there…. Once you get used to it."

"Why? What's there daddy?" Haylie asked.

"A lot of very…. Interesting things." he said, unsure of how to word it.

"Is there fuzzy animals daddy?" Kevin asked in curiosity.

"I guess you could say that." Will admitted. "Fuzzy, slimy, just…. All out….. Odd."

"You never did say what you used to do dad." Damian said.

"I used to be a forensic psychologist." he said.

"After that." said Tyler.

Will starred at Tyler once again.

"What do you mean after that?"

"After you quit working for the police, then what did you do?" Tyler asked.

"How did you know that I quit the police?"

"Because I'm pretty sure the police department wouldn't be asking you to come back for a couple of months." the teen pointed out. "So……"

"It's a long story. You'll know when we get there." said Will. "Now finish eating. You've only polished off plate one and you told me you'd finish two."

"Hey, patience dad, I'm not going to wolf down my food." said Tyler with a smile as he put three more large serving spoonfuls of potatoes.

"So when do we leave?" Damian asked.

"As soon as possible I guess." Will shrugged.

"Can I take Tigy?" Kevin asked.

"Of course you can take Tigy Kevin."

"Yay!"

"So where are we staying?" Damian inquired.

"At a place called the Sanctuary. That's where I used to work. It's hard to describe really. It's one of those places that you have to see to believe."

"We're coming back though? Right dad?"

"Of course Marissa. This is our home. We'll never leave unless your mother get's transferred."

"That's comforting. I don't think mom will get transferred any time soon will she?"

"Not unless the Eisenhower get's transferred as well." Will confirmed.

"Look at it this way, you'll probably get to see Canada." said Tyler with a smile.

"This is true. We won't be far from Vancouver. We could always go there every now and then."

"Neat! We can say we've been to Canada!" said Damian with a smile. "We've never really got to leave New England. Down here in Virginia is the farthest we've ever been to."

"I don't mind traveling." Marissa agreed.

"You won't miss your friends?" Will asked with a smile.

"That's what texting's for dad. Duh." she said with a smile as if it was obvious.

"This is true."

"Not like we care, Damian and I still have no friends." said Tyler.

"Which means that our own home is the only thing we can miss." confirmed Damian.

"You two are just geeks that need to figure out how to have a social life." Marissa sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Easy for you to say Miss Popular. Everyone thinks your pretty and you're a cheerleader. We're just….. Here. And we're total nerds." said Damian.

"Well if you'd try out for the baseball team like you wanted….." Marissa said.

"You know I can't!" said Damian snapping defensively.

"Alright you two, that's enough." said Will trying to make sure it didn't go any farther. "You've got all summer to figure things out okay?"

"Yes dad." they muttered in unison.

"Anyway, did any of you have something else to chat about now that we confirmed that we're leaving for a month?" Will asked.

"Not really." muttered Tyler.

"We all just stayed home and did nothing today dad." said Marissa.

"So then, why don't we figure out what we should take with us?" Damian asked.

"That's a good idea" said Will.

So the six of them sat and chatted for the rest of dinner before the last few chores of the night. Then everyone headed up to their rooms before it was time for bed.

.

.

.

Ginger: anyway, chapter 1 is done! Like I said, let me know what you think, the more reviews I get the longer it'll continue! So send reviews! But if you can't say something nice, don't bother unless it's a friendly, 'hey, I think you made a mistake or a typo here.' Thanks for reading.


	2. Meeting the Sanctuary family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the sanctuary.

Ginger:I'm glad that someone likes this so far. Anyway, like I said, the more reviews I get, the more I'll keep writing, so if you like the story, keep telling me. Anyway, enjoy.

.

.

.

Within a two weeks everyone had packed up and they had driven for several days, out to Old City.

Of course the road trip ended up an adventure in itself.

Tyler seemed to show a knack for photography as he was constantly taking pictures of anything and everything as they drove along.

Damian and Marissa had spent the time like any other teenager with their MP3 players and their headphones in.

Kevin was either sleeping or spending his time asking the always wonderful questions of 'I'm hungry, is it time to eat yet?' or 'I've got to go potty, can we stop?' and the classic, 'are we there yet? When are we going to get there? How much longer? How much farther?'

Haylie spent her time constantly watching Tinker Bell or drifting off to sleep.

"Are we there yet daddy?" Kevin asked as they drove through old City.

"Almost Kevin." Will sighed.

"How much longer?"

"About ten minutes."

"How much farther?"

"About three miles."

"How will I know when we get there?"

"Trust me Kevin, you'll know."

"But how?" Kevin whined.

"Kevin come on! We're almost there, just….. I don't know…. Count to a thousand." said Tyler.

"I can't count that high Ty!" Kevin protested.

"Count to twenty, five times." Tyler suggested.

"How?"

"Forget it, we're here." sighed Will as he parked along the sidewalk in front of the Sanctuary.

"This is where you used to work?" Damian asked in awe as he looked out the window.

"Yes, this is where I used to work." he said as they got out of the car.

"Wow! What is this place?" Tyler asked in awe as he looked at the building.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary. This was my home for a few years. A very comfortable home, if not unusual."

After everyone had gotten their suitcases out of the vehicle, they headed through the gate and up to the front door where Will knocked and Big Guy answered.

"Hey big guy. It's nice to see you again." said Will with a smile.

"Welcome back Will." said Big guy giving him an affectionate slap on the back of the head.

"It actually feels kinda nice to be back." Will admitted. "Anyway, these are the kids. Damian, Marissa, Tyler, Haylie and Kevin. Guys, this is…. Well, we call him big guy."

Everyone said hello.

"Magnus has been waiting for all of you. I'll take your bags up. She's in the main lab."

"Alright, thanks buddy." said Will. "Come on guys."

The children all followed him into the elevator

"This place is weird." Marissa muttered.

"Just wait, it'll get stranger." said Will with a smile.

The kids all starred at him, but he just smiled and walked out of the elevator, leading them down the passageway to the main lab where everyone seemed to be waiting.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Tyler said in awe as everyone else starred at everything around them,

"What is all this?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, this place is kinda…. Freaky." Marissa muttered.

"Home for everyone and everything." said Will with a smile as they walked into the main lab where Magnus was working with Henry and the others.

"Well it looks like the second generation of Sanctuary family has arrived." said John with a smile.

"And we have a curious one I see." said Magnus, watching as Tyler seemed to look around in awe.

"This is Tyler." said Will, trying to hold the teen still as he tried to look around. "Damian and Marissa are the twins, this is Haylie, and the youngest here is Kevin."

"I don't get it dad, what is this place?" Damian asked.

"We are a sanctuary for what we call abnormals. Unusual inhuman creatures that need a place to be safe." Magnus explained.

Will suddenly lost his grip on Tyler and the boy ran over to where the mermaid was.

"Hi there!" he said when she swam up to him.

She nodded and waved in greeting.

"Wow, so I was right! Things like her do exist!" said Tyler excitedly.

"I still say you have an overactive imagination." said Marissa with a sigh.

"If I had an overactive imagination then why is there a merperson in front of me?" Tyler sighed in frustration.

"Looks like we have a young Will here." said Helen with a smile. "And I hate to tell you this Marissa, but your brother's right. He does not have an over active imagination. These creatures are real."

Kevin walked over to Tyler and looked up at the mermaid. "She's pretty!" he said in awe.

"I knew they were real, and I knew they looked like that too!" said Tyler excitedly.

"Did you now?" John asked curiously.

"Yeah, see!" said Tyler running over with his notebook. He opened it up and showed Helen.

"Incredible Tyler. Did your father tell you about any of this?" Helen asked in curiosity.

"Nope." he said with a smile and a shake of his head.

"This sketch is completely accurate, down to the scales and the sea weed hair." said Helen then she began searching through several other pictures. "Tyler these sketches are amazing. Incredibly accurate. Even the one of Nikola. How amusing." she said showing the picture to John.

John laughed. "Quite the prodigy."

"That's not funny." Tesla muttered, looking at the sketch.

"It's like Will and that Edward kid combined." said Henry. Then he paused. "Hey, where'd he go?"

They all turned to see Tyler sitting with Kevin and Haylie in front of the mermaid as he sketched away while Haylie talked to her and Kevin watched, smiling.

"I'm the normal one and I've been singled out." Marissa sighed.

"Why are you the normal one Marissa? Are your brothers and sister different as well?"

"There was a good reason why we never found a family before now. Haylie has a creepy thing with mind reading, and Kevin, well….. He likes to appear out of nowhere. And Damian……"

"There's a reason I don't play sports." Damian muttered embarrassed.

"Telepathy and transportation. How amazing." said Helen. "Yet you show no signs of abnormality Marissa?"

"Absolutely not!" he said stubbornly. "And Damian doesn't either.

"Quit lying Marissa, there's a reason your brother was a good pick pocket." said Will with a smile. "He's incredibly quick."

"Speed? Show me." said Helen in curiosity.

Damian sighed before suddenly snatching Henry's tablet within a split second.

"Nice!" Henry laughed. Then he turned serious. "Now give it back kid."

"Here, I don't want it." said Damian giving it back. "And if your wondering I also see ghosts." he muttered.

"Psychic abilities as well?" Helen asked with a smile.

"There's a freaky red coat in my room." Damian muttered with a blush.

"Yeah, we live in this old colonial home." Will explained.

"Ah." Helen nodded in understanding.

"Are we gonna stay here till Mommy get's home?" Haylie asked in curiosity.

"Pretty much." said Will. "But Marissa you could always go stay with your grandmother in Norfolk? Hang out with your friends?"

"But I don't want to be left out." Marissa muttered.

"And I have no friends to hang out with so I could care less." Damian shruged

"Then make friends here!" said Tyler without looking up. "If you think you're a freak cause you can run fast, talk to the werewolf man over there, or the hundred and sixty year old lady, or even the vampire that likes to mess with electricity, and we can't forget Jack the ripper."

Everyone starred at Will except Damian who starred at everyone in front of him.

"He really is like Edward." muttered Will.

"Edward couldn't tell age." said Helen with a smile. "Will, I'd really like to get to know your children."

"I don't want to be poked with any needles, or have wires or anything stuck on me," said Damian stubbornly.

"I'm not asking to poke you with needles or do experiments on you Damian, I simply want to get to know you and learn about the abilities you have. But I'm not saying you can't be normal still. What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Mess around with computers." Damian admitted.

"Talk with Mr. Foss. The computer genius." said Tyler suddenly.

"Hey! How'd you know I'm a computer Wiz?" Henry asked him. "And how'd you know my last name is Foss?"

"It was an inspired guess. And your holding that pen pad like Kevin holds onto Tigy." he said, continuing to draw.

"Tyler." said Will with a smile.

"Yes dad?"

"Why don't you stop drawing for just a minute and come over here?"

"Yes sir." Tyler sighed, closing his notebook and walking over.

"What do you like to do other then draw Tyler?" Helen asked.

"I like to play football with my uncles and the other brats!"

"He's gotten very close to Mayson's brothers." said Will. "Since Mayson is a part of the flight crew the families stick very close together."

"We mostly hang out with other brats." Damian admitted. "We're still getting to know most of them though

"Brats?" John asked curiously. "Funny, you don't seem like a brat to me."

"We're military brats Mr. Druitt. Eisenhower brats to be more specific." said Tyler with a smile.

"Eisenhower brats?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, all of our parents work on the Dwight D. Eisenhower carrier like Mom." said Damian.

"Interesting." said Helen.

"So you worked here dad?" Tyler asked.

"Yes Ty, I used to work here."

"Heck, I'd leave a police force for this too." he said.

"Tyler, be honest, what don't you know about my life?" Will sighed.

"Umm…. I don't know where you and mom first kissed." he suggested. "I just know big things in a person's life. Obviously, this place was a big thing in your life."

"I get the feeling that you're the most fascinating of your siblings Tyler." said Helen.

"If you call knowing weird things fascinating." Tyler shrugged.

"You'd be amazed at what can be fascinating. Anyway, why don't we get you all up to your rooms?"

"Sound sounds like a good idea." agreed Will.

So everyone headed upstairs.

.

.

.

Ginger: once the story get's farther into the plot, it'll become a lot more interesting, trust me. Anyway, thanks for enjoying guys.


End file.
